Take My Soul
by Heliya
Summary: Die Welt hält nichts mehr für Valeria bereit. Selbst der Neuanfang in einer anderen Stadt gelingt ihr nicht. Doch eines Abends trifft sie auf einen Fremden, dessen Augen ihr die ganze Welt zu versprechen scheinen. Ehe sie sich versieht findet sie sich in einer Geschichte wieder, die seit Hunderten von Jahren erzählt wird und erneut ihren Tribut fordert... (Walter/OC)
1. Kapitel I - Der Mann im gelben Mantel

**Take My Soul**

 **Genre:** Drama; Romanze

 **Rating:** P16

 **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere (außer Valeria) sowie die Welt etc. gehören natürlich Stephen King.

 **Vowort:**

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit habe ich mich endlich wieder getraut eine Fanfiction zu schreiben, aber in einem völlig neuen Universum: Der dunkle Turm. Normalerweise schreibe ich viele Harry Potter Geschichten, aber irgendwie hat mich dazu völlig die Inspiration verlassen. Den Zyklus um den Dunklen Turm von Stephen King habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit gelesen und es hat mich unglaublich begeistert. Aber erst der Film, der nun neu dazu herauskommen soll, hat mich dazu inspiriert eine Fanfiction dazu zu schreiben und auch "The Stand", was ich jetzt erst lese, hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

Die Geschichte spielt auf einer anderen Ebene des Turms und dreht sich hauptsächlich um Valeria und Walter. Die FF soll nicht all zu lang werden und (hoffentlich) in regelmäßigen Abständen hochgeladen werden. Walter in eine Romanze zu stecken klingt natürlich erstmal ungewöhnlich, aber ich hoffe, dass es dennoch gut ankommt und nicht allzu unpassend wirkt. Ich möchte natürlich nichts vorwegnehmen, also lasst euch überraschen :)

Jetzt aber genug des Bla Bla, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fanfiction, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich über jegliche Rückmeldungen und Favoriteneinträge :)

 **Kapitel I – Der Mann im gelben Mantel**

Es war der 20. April 1970 als Valeria sich am Abend in einer Bar am Ende der Stadt einfand. Sie wollte soweit wie möglich weg von ihrer Wohnung, die sie mit jeder Minute mehr zu erdrücken schien. Ihr Kopf pulsierte von den Kopfschmerzen, die mit jedem Tag zunahmen. Sie verspürte ein lästiges Jucken in ihren Augen – mehr noch hinter ihren Augen – mal so stark, dass sie glaubte es würde sie um den Verstand bringen, mal nur ganz leicht, sodass sie wenigstens eine Nacht lang ruhig schlafen konnte. Es ging bereits seit Monaten so und kein Arzt schien sagen zu können, woran es lag. Es war zum verrückt werden. So verrückt, dass sie ihre Arbeit verlor, weil sie mehrfach zu spät erschien und dass sie anfing Dinge zu sehen und zu hören, die nicht da sein konnten. Es war deprimierend, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Nicht vor und nicht zurück. Langsam aber sicher schien die Welt um sie herum sie zu erdrücken. Als würde ihr das Leben nichts mehr bieten können. Als hätte sie all ihre Chancen verbraucht. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Sie hatte so viel Hoffnung gehabt, dass es besser werden würde, wenn sie erstmal ihre Heimatstadt hinter sich gelassen hatte und neu anfangen konnte. Doch hier hatte sie nichts erwartet. Ein schlechtbezahlter Job der sie unglücklich machte, eine viel zu kleine finstere Wohnung und Menschen die hier genauso waren, wie am anderen Ende der Welt. Es gab nichts für sie, egal wohin sie ging.

Doch da stand sie nun, am Ende der Stadt, mit dem irrationalen Gefühl in der Brust, dass sie der letzte Mensch auf Erden war. Die Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet in diese Bar ging. Sie war klein und wirkte schmutzig. Nicht weit von der Tür entfernt hatten Kinder ein Himmel und Hölle Spiel aufgemalt. Daneben waren in blauer und roter Kreide ein Mond und ein Stern gemalt worden, die bei dem schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne nur schwer zu erkennen waren. Weit und breit war keine weitere Kreide-Zeichnung auszumachen, wie es häufiger der Fall war, wenn Kinder auf der Straße gespielt hatten. Einen Moment lang war Valeria stehen geblieben, um sich die Kreide-Zeichnung anzusehen und glaubte, es schon einmal gesehen zu haben. So schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, war er jedoch wieder verschwunden und sie betrat die Bar, ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen.

Trotz der eher abschreckenden Fassade der Bar war sie voll mit Leuten. Das schummrige Licht verlieh vielen von ihnen ein kränkliches Aussehen. Augenringe zogen sich bis zu den Wangen und doch lachten die Gäste. Aus einer Ecke war das vertraute Klicken von Billardkugeln zu hören, die aufeinander stießen, klirrende Biergläser und Gelächter. An der fast zu übersehenen Theke stand ein breiter Barmann, welcher sich angeregt mit einer Dame um die fünfzig unterhielt, die zu stark geschminkt war. In ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihnen und warf ein paar Worte zwischen ihre Unterhaltung, damit sie etwas zu trinken bekam. Sie nahm ihr Cognacglas und setzte sich damit in die Ecke gegenüber dem Eingang, damit sie den Billardspielern zusehen konnte. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, musterte jeden Gast genau, ehe sie sich dem Tisch zuwandte wo eine – trotz des Lichts – recht hübsche Blondine die Kugeln neu aufbaute und ihre Begleitung herausfordernd ansah.

Es verging eine Weile, ehe die Tür erneut aufgestoßen wurde. Ein Mann stand im Türrahmen, welcher sich zunächst in der Bar umsah, ehe er tatsächlich eintrat. Sein bloßer Anblick jagte Valeria einen Schauer über den Rücken, obgleich sie nicht genau sagen konnte, woran es lag. Seine Haut wirkte unnatürlich braun und kränklich. Sein Gesicht war trotz der Dunkelheit zur Hälfte mit einer großen schwarzen Sonnenbrille verdeckt und hätte er keinen grellen gelben Mantel getragen hätte man meinen können, dass er nicht bemerkt werden wollte. Der Mann war auffällig – ZU auffällig, um nur ein normaler Gast zu sein und trotzdem schien keiner Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Keiner der anderen Gäste drehte sich zu ihm um, nicht einmal der Barkeeper musterte ihn kritisch. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Stammgast und man kannte ihn hier bereits. Dennoch kam ihr der Mann seltsam vor, der nun geradewegs auf die Theke zusteuerte und dem Barkeeper etwas zuraunte, was sie nicht verstand. Selbst der Barkeeper schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein, schenkte ihm jedoch sogleich ein Bier ein und reichte es ihm, ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit der stark geschminkten Frau widmete, welche den Mann im gelben Mantel zu ignorieren schien.

Der seltsame Mann nahm in einer dunklen Ecke der Bar Platz und wirkte dabei fast wie einer dieser Gangster aus den Action-Filmen, wenn er nicht diesen lächerlichen Mantel getragen hätte, über den Valeria dennoch nicht lachen konnte. Erst nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Bier genommen hatte, setzte er die große Sonnenbrille ab, doch konnte sie seine Augen nicht erkennen, welche im Schatten verborgen waren. Sie versuchte ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden und sich wieder auf die Billardspieler zu konzentrieren, was ihr jedoch nur schwer gelang. Das Jucken in ihren Augen wurde wieder stärker und sie versuchte es mit dem Alkohol zu betäuben. Immer wieder riskierte sie einen Blick auf den Mann im gelben Mantel und bemerkte, wie er ab und zu die Lippen bewegte und offensichtlich zu sich selbst sprach. Plötzlich hielt er inne und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Ertappt riss sie ihren Kopf herum und bereute im gleichen Moment sich so auffällig bewegt zu haben. Obwohl sie seine Augen nicht gesehen hatte wusste sie, dass er ihren Blick gekreuzt hatte. Unweigerlich fragte sie sich, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Schlagartig wurde ihr schlecht und sie schob das Glas von sich weg. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Wahrscheinlich machte sie mehr aus der Sache, als eigentlich dahinter steckte, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Was sollte der Mann schon tun? Er hatte nur gesehen wie sie einmal zu ihm herüber geschaut hatte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sein seltsames Aussehen musste nichts zu bedeuten haben. Dennoch ließ das ungute Gefühl in ihr nicht nach. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und verkrampfte sich schlagartig. Plötzlich glaubte sie zu hören, wie man über sie sprach und blickte wieder auf. Doch keiner der Gäste schien sich auch nur im Geringsten für sie zu interessieren. Beinahe hätte sie wieder zu dem Mann herüber gesehen, konnte sich jedoch gerade so davon abhalten und zwang sich dazu, auf ihr Glas zu starren, welches eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand.

Trotz der deutlichen Übelkeit griff Valeria erneut nach dem Glas und kippte den restlichen Inhalt hinunter, als hoffte sie so wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Sie wurde schon paranoid, dachte sie innerliche seufzend. Sie wandte sich auf dem Barhocker um und war froh festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu spüren, ehe sie einen Schein auf die Theke legte, bevor sie die Bar wieder verlassen wollte. Plötzlich erschien ihr ihre kleine Wohnung wieder willkommen zu sein, obwohl sie kaum zwei Stunden außer Haus gewesen war. Zwangsläufig wanderte ihr Blick einmal mehr zu dem Mann im gelben Mantel, welcher sie nun tatsächlich zu beobachten schien. Sie erblickte kleine schwarze Augen, die sie wie aus einer Maske heraus anstarrten, ehe er seinen Blick von ihr nahm und wieder ein paar Worte murmelte. Selbst sein Blick wirkte so unnatürlich, fast unmenschlich. Innerlich erstarrte sie. Nicht nur, weil der Mann sie im Gegenzug beobachtet hatte, sondern weil neben ihm ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht war, den sie nicht hatte reinkommen sehen.

Da stand sie nun, inmitten der Bar und kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Der andere Mann reagierte nicht auf das Gemurmel seines Begleiters im gelben Mantel. Stattdessen bedachte er Valeria mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus seinen fast schwarzen Augen. In dem einen Moment hätte sie schwören können, dass seine Augen ein tiefes Blau angenommen hatten, im nächsten Moment schienen sie von einem dunklen Rot durchzogen zu sein und wieder einen Moment später waren sie vom tiefsten Schwarz. Seine Erscheinung schien den ganzen Raum einzunehmen, verdrängte die Aura des seltsamen Mannes im gelben Mantel und hinterließ eine so kalte Luft, dass Valeria fast schwindelig wurde. Sein dunkles Haar war elegant zurückgekämmt und legte seine markanten Gesichtszüge frei, die eher einer Zeichnung glichen, als einem echten Menschen und doch wirkte er so viel menschlicher als sein Begleiter. Auf seinen schmalen Lippen lag ein kaltes Lächeln, welches ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Obwohl sie inmitten der Bar stand, kaum fähig sich zu bewegen, schien sich noch immer niemand für sie zu interessieren. Keiner drehte sich zu ihr um, keiner fragte sie, was mir ihr los sei, niemand schenkte dem Mann Aufmerksamkeit, der in der Ecke saß und sie mit diesem stechenden Blick zu fesseln schien. Beinahe gab Valeria dem unbändigen Gefühl nach seiner samtigen Stimme zu folgen, die in ihrem Kopf erklang und doch nicht da sein konnte. Schließlich schaffte sie es sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von dem Blick des Fremden loszureißen, der es immer noch nicht für nötig hielt seinem Begleiter zu antworten, und die Bar zu verlassen.

Erst vor der Tür merkte Valeria, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, dass sie nun wie eine Ertrinkende nach Luft schnappte. „Ich hoffe mein Begleiter hat dir keine Angst eingejagt.", dieselbe Stimme, die sie zuvor in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte, erklang plötzlich hinter ihr. Ein beschwichtigender Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die jegliche Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf klingeln ließ. Valeria wandte sich zu dem Fremden um, schneller als sie beabsichtigt hatte, zu erschrocken. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht sah sie den Fremden an, der sein kaltes Lächeln noch immer nicht abgelegt hatte. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und trug ein schwarzes Hemd sowie einer schwarzen Hose. Um seinen Hals trug er eine silberne Kette, dessen Anhänger in seinem Ausschnitt zu verschwinden schien. Er sah zu elegant aus, um sich tatsächlich in dieser Absteige herumzutreiben und Valeria konnte nicht umhin zu denken, wie makellos und perfekt er aussah. Ein Gedanke, der sie beunruhigte. „I-ich habe ihn nicht so anstarren wollen.", stammelte sie zunächst etwas unbeholfen, ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder in den Griff bekam, „Ich will keinen Ärger." Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Wenn diese Typen ihr Ärger bereiten wollten, dann würde sie das kaum davon abhalten und wenn sie ehrlich war glaubte sie nicht einmal daran, dass der Fremde ihr irgendetwas tun würde. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass es ihr lieber war, dass er ihr gefolgt war, als der Mann im gelben Mantel. Der Fremde lachte dumpf, ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. „Bei so einer hässlichen Fratze kann man schlecht wegschauen. Er wird dir keinen Ärger machen.", erwiderte er und schenkte ihr ein nun weniger kaltes denn ein charmantes Lächeln, welches ihr einen heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es war beinahe angsteinflößender als das kalte Lächeln, welches er zuvor noch nach außen getragen hatte. „Aber du schon?", sie hatte herausfordernd klingen wollen, stattdessen klang sie ängstlicher als sie erwartet hatte, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie wollte keine Angst zeigen, denn es war nicht die Angst die sie gerade beherrschte. Es war mehr… Neugierde? Sein Auftreten faszinierte sie so sehr, wie es sie auch in Furcht versetzte. Allein sein Blick verriet, dass er Unheil bedeutete, doch das Ausmaß dessen konnte sie noch gar nicht begreifen.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter – hatte er überhaupt einmal geblinzelt? „Walter! Wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn!", der Mann im gelben Mantel war hinter ihnen aus der Bar gestürzt und starrte den Mann in Schwarz verärgert an. Seine Stimme klang fast wie ein Surren, als lebte ein Bienenstock in seiner Kehle. Aus der Nähe sah der Mann noch viel unnatürlicher aus. Seine Haut war nicht unnatürlich braun, sondern schien beinahe olivgrün zu sein. Sein Körper war von dem auffälligen gelben Mantel bedeckt, sein Gesicht verschwand hinter der großen Sonnenbrille und der Krempe eines Hutes, den er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Valeria musste sich zwingen ihn nicht wieder anzustarren. Erneut breitete sich Unbehagen in ihr aus. Wer waren diese Männer? Der Fremde – dessen Name offensichtlich Walter war – verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen, ehe er sich halb zu seinem Begleiter umwandte. Valeria konnte nicht ganz verstehen, was er zu ihm sagte, glaubte aber zu verstehen, wie Walter ihn einen ‚dummen Can Toi' nannte, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Der Mann im gelben Mantel stieß ein leises Zischen aus und musterte Valeria erneut von Oben bis Unten, ehe er dem Mann in Schwarz kurz zunickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Walter sah seinem Begleiter noch nach, bis dieser hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, wie um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich verschwand. Langsam wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um und hob in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Schultern an – dabei blinzelte er das erste Mal, dass er für einen Moment wie ein echter Mensch wirkte. „Er ist ein ungehobelter Klotz." Valeria blickte an dem Fremden vorbei und starrte auf die Stelle, an welcher der Mann im gelben Mantel verschwunden war, ehe sie bemerkte, dass er die Hand zu ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie seine Hand. Seine Augen hatten wieder das dunkle Blau angenommen, wie die Tiefen des Ozeans, die noch von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen berührt werden. „Walter.", stellte er sich nun selbst vor, das kalte Lächeln war auf seine Lippen zurückgekehrt. Valerias Körper schien zu beben, ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt, ihre Hände fühlten sich an wie in Eiswasser getaucht. „Valeria…", brachte sie erstickt hervor. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren aus seinen Augen verschwunden und hinterließen nur das Schwarz der Tiefe, welche die Kreaturen der Nacht beherbergte. „Nett dich kennenzulernen…", sie spürte wie er sie zu sich zog. Finsternis breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus. Sie spürte wie seine Finger über ihre pulsierenden Schläfe strichen. Ein dumpfes Klopfen – ein Aufprall? Ein Blitzen flackerte hinter ihren Augenlidern. Dann… Stille.


	2. Kapitel II - Vergessen

**Kapitel II - Vergessen**

Ruckartig schreckte Valeria hoch. Sie war schweißgebadet und ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie gelähmt. Schwer klebte ihr Haar in ihrem Nacken und ihr Atem war flach, aber schnell. Hastig rieb sie sich mit ihren Handballen über die Augen, bis sich schwarze Flecken in ihrer Sicht bildeten. „Ein Traum…?", murmelte sie mit schwacher Stimme, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. Es war zu real gewesen. Unmöglich, dass sie es nur geträumt hatte. Aber wie war sie nach Hause gekommen? Sie erinnerte sich nur schwach daran, wie sie die Hand des Fremden genommen hatte und offensichtlich kurz darauf in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Hatte er ihr irgendetwas getan? Er konnte ihr nichts ins Glas gemischt haben, immerhin war er in der Bar nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Und auf der Straße? Sie erinnerte sich nur an die Berührung seiner Finger.

Augenblicklich sprang sie auf, wobei ihre Beine sie kaum halten wollten, und rannte in das Badezimmer, welches direkt an ihr Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Unruhig strich sie ihr Haar zurück, hielt es sich zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf ein paar Mal zu jeder Seite. An ihrer Schläfe war nichts zu erkennen. Kein Abdruck, keine Wunde, nichts. Ruckartig sah sie an sich herunter. Auch an ihrer Kleidung war nichts Ungewöhnliches festzustellen, außer dass sie nass an ihrer Haut klebte. Nichts aufgerissen, nichts fehlte. Erleichterung mischte sich in ihre anfängliche Panik. Vielleicht war ihr wegen der Übelkeit und der Kopfschmerzen schwarz vor Augen geworden. Doch woher hätte der Fremde wissen können, wo sie wohnte, wenn er sie hergebracht hatte? Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Die Dunkelhaarige stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge verfolgte sie noch immer sein durchdringender Blick. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran stellte sich jedes Härchen an ihrem Körper auf. Unweigerlich drängte sich ihr das Wissen auf, dass sie Walter wiedersehen würde.

Mit den vergehenden Stunden ließ dieses Wissen immer mehr nach. Die Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht verblassten immer mehr, als hätte sie sich mit dem reinigen Wasser der Dusche von der Seele gewaschen. Nur ab und zu strich sie sich geistesabwesend über ihre Schläfe und glaubte manches Mal Linien zu spüren, die sich von ihrer Haut erhoben wie Narben. Doch ihr Spiegelbild verriet keine Auffälligkeit und bald schon hatte sie auch das vergessen.

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage schien der Abend schon längst der Vergangenheit anzugehören, obgleich sie in jedem ihrer Träume von diesen stechend schwarzen Augen verfolgt wurde, die sie aus der dunklen Ecke der Bar angestarrt hatten. Das Gesicht des Fremden war nur noch verschwommen in ihrer Erinnerung und manchmal war sie sich sicher, dass sie ihm gar nicht wirklich begegnet war. Dass auch der Mann im gelben Mantel nur ihrer Fantasie entsprungen war. Vielleicht aus dem Wunsch heraus, dass etwas passierte, was sie aus ihrem grauen Alltag riss. Was ihr wieder einen Sinn gab. Dann gab es Momente, in denen sie sein Gesicht wieder klar vor Augen hatte. Wenn das Jucken hinter ihren Augen schlimmer wurde und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf deutlicher. Wenn der Mond und die Sterne aus Kreide an jeder Ecke aufzutauchen schienen. Doch das Leben um sie herum lief einfach weiter, als wäre sie dem Mann in Schwarz nie begegnet. Nur der stetige Gedanke – ein kleiner Funke, eine Idee, eine Hoffnung? Versteckt in dem hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes – dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde, zeugte noch von ihrer Begegnung.


	3. Kapitel III - Fliehen oder Kämpfen

**Kapitel III - Fliehen oder Kämpfen**

Valeria verließ eilig die Wohnung, bemüht ihre Tasche auf ihrer Schulter zu halten, damit sie nicht kopfüber hing und sich ihr Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. Die Woche war durchzogen gewesen von halbherzigen Bewerbungsgesprächen und unzähligen Versuchen das Chaos in ihrer Wohnung zu bändigen. Sie konnte kaum die Kraft aufbringen sich noch aus dem Haus zu bewegen, um ein weiteres Mal einem schlecht gelaunten Personalchef gegenüberzusitzen, welcher sich eine angenehmere Beschäftigung erträumte, als mit Leuten Bewerbungsgespräche zu führen, welche sich ebenfalls eine besser Beschäftigung erträumten. Doch sie brauchte Arbeit wenn sie nicht auf der Straße landen wollte und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Das ständige Jucken hinter ihren Augen und das Geflüster in ihrem Kopf halfen jedoch nicht wirklich dabei eine Arbeit zu finden. Sie war unkonzentriert und auf die Hälfte der Fragen antwortete sie nicht, wodurch die Gespräche von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Allerdings war es bei dieser Anzeige anders. Sie versprach gutes Geld für leichte Arbeit. Ein Umzug würde nötig sein, doch wenn man die erforderlichen Fähigkeiten mitbrachte – über welche nichts Genaues in der Anzeige stand -, dann war einem der Platz garantiert und sogar der Unterhalt würde einem bezahlt werden. Es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein und Valeria war sich sicher, dass es einen Haken an der Sache gab, doch sie war verzweifelt und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ein Versuch war es wert, was sollte schon schlimmstenfalls passieren?

Valeria hastete zur Bushaltestelle. Die wartenden Menschen verrieten ihr, dass der Bus noch nicht da gewesen sein konnte. Etwas außer Atem stellte sie sich neben eine Straßenlaterne, an welche unzählige Zettel angebracht waren. Entlaufene Tiere, Autos zu verkaufen oder verlorene Gegenstände. Irritiert betrachtete sie einen Zettel der falsch herum aufgehangen worden war. Es sah nicht nach einem Versehen aus, denn er war fein säuberlich befestigt, dass er nicht einfach heruntergerissen werden konnte. Das Bild eines Autos war darauf gedruckt werden, welches offensichtlich verkauft werden sollte. Valeria schaffte es nicht mehr den Text zu entziffern, denn der Bus war bereits vorgefahren und öffnete nur einen Meter entfernt von ihr die Tür. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Zettel an der Laterne, ehe der Bus losfuhr. Es waren nur wenige Menschen im Bus. Unter ihnen ein älterer Herr, der in die Zeitung von heute vertieft war und eine Mutter mit einem Kind. Ihr Gesicht war von einem mit großen Federn verzierten Hut halb verdeckt. Ihr Kostüm leuchtete in einem grellen Pink und um ihren Hals hing eine Perlenkette. Ihre Hände steckten in weißen Seidenhandschuhen, die offensichtlich versuchten ihr Outfit edel erscheinen zu lassen. Unter der Hutkrempe konnte sie eine große Sonnenbrille erkennen. Die Frau starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und schenkte dem Kind dabei keinerlei Beachtung, welches ab und an ihren Arm umklammerte, aber sonst kein Wort von sich gab. Für einen Augenblick lang musste sie an den Mann im gelben Mantel denken, den sie beinahe wieder vergessen hatte. Sofort versuchte sie den Gedanken daran wieder zu verdrängen und richtete ihren Blick auf die Außenwelt. Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie zu erkennen, wie die Frau sich einen Moment lang zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie musterte, ehe sie dem Kind etwas zuflüsterte und wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Krampfhaft drückte Valeria sich in den Sitz und schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf. Sie bildete sich schon wieder irgendwelche Dinge ein.

Den Rest der Fahrt starrte sie aus dem Fenster, ignorierte die Frau und das Kind und versuchte sich auf ihr bevorstehendes Bewerbungsgespräch zu konzentrieren. Eine Haltestelle bevor sie aussteigen musste standen die Frau und das Kind auf, um den Bus zu verlassen, was Valeria verwunderte. Sie hatte beinahe erwartet, dass sie an ihrer Haltestelle aussteigen würden. Seufzend beobachtete sie einen Wimpel eines Drachen, welcher sich in der Telefonleitung verfangen hatte und im Wind hin und herwiegte. Erst als der Bus wieder losfuhr fiel ihr auf, dass die Frau an der Haltestelle stehen geblieben war und in den Bus blickte, ehe sie die Sonnenbrille abnahm und ihre geschlossene Faust an die Stirn legte. Dann bog der Bus um die nächste Ecke und Valeria verlor die Frau aus den Augen. Plötzlich bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie doch lieber nicht zu diesem Gespräch gehen sollte. Diese Frau erschien ihr wie ein böses Omen. Es bedeutete entweder, dass ihr Verstand sich langsam selbst zerlegte und sie völlig wirre Erscheinungen hatte oder – was beängstigender war – dass diese Erscheinungen echt waren und irgendwelche seltsamen Leute hinter ihr her zu sein schienen. Was wollten die nur von ihr? Und warum schien keiner Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen außer ihr? Der Barmann hatte den Mann im gelben Mantel gesehen, er hatte ihm zumindest ein Bier gereicht. Aber hatte er wirklich Notiz von ihm genommen? Und Walter hatte ihn gesehen und er war ihr nicht vorgekommen, wie einer von denen. Allerdings schien der Mann in Schwarz auch alles andere als menschlich zu sein. Fing sie nun also wirklich an, an übernatürliche und nichtmenschliche Wesen zu glauben? Es musste doch eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür geben.

Ihre Gedanken waren zweigespalten. Sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Wusste nicht, ob sie gehen oder bleiben sollte. Fliehen oder sich der Sache stellen, was auch immer auf sie zukam. Ohne ihrer Entscheidung auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit zu lassen, hielt der Bus an der Haltestelle, an welcher sie rausmusste. Einen Moment lang blieb sie sitzen. Mittlerweile war sie die einzige im Bus und obwohl sie nicht aufstand, fuhr der Bus nicht weiter. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und drückte ihr die Kehle mit aller Kraft zu. Es war ihr beinahe unmöglich zu atmen. Zitternd erhob sie sich aus dem Sitz und verließ den Bus, erstaunt, dass ihre Beine sie trugen. Hinter ihr schlug die Bustür zu und fuhr weiter. Sie war bereits zu spät, doch sie konnte sich keinen Meter bewegen. Fliehen oder kämpfen? Ihre Beine schienen sich wie von selbst zu bewegen, um ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Das Gebäude in welchem das Gespräch stattfinden sollte, kam ihr beinahe verlassen vor. Valeria spürte wie ihr Verstand sie verließ und sie von außen anschrie, dass sie nicht reingehen sollte. Dass es eine Falle sei. Als befinde sie sich in einem schlechten Krimi. Oder eher einem Thriller. Sie wäre vielleicht das erste Opfer einer Bande von Serienmördern. Ritualmörder. Die ihre Opfer Wochen zuvor auspionierten und sie in den Wahnsinn trieben. Ein junger Cop würde auf ihren Fall angesetzt werden, der sich mit einem älteren Cop zusammentun musste um die Morde aufzudecken. Denn der Ältere kannte sich aus, hatte selbst schon einmal so einen Fall gehabt oder steckte sogar mit drin. All diese Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, als ihre Beine sie schon zum Eingang getragen hatten.

Ein Mann mit grauem Haar und zerknittertem Gesicht öffnete ihr die Tür und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Anzug, dazu eine weiße Krawatte auf einem blauen Hemd. Seine Haut wirkte durch den Anzug ungewöhnlich matschfarben und seine Augen waren viel zu klein für sein Gesicht. Seine Haare hatte er sich ins Gesicht gekämmt, vermutlich um von dem roten Punkt auf seiner Stirn abzulenken, der vielleicht eine Narbe war. „Wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet. Kommen Sie doch rein.", seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich surrend und Valeria hatte den Drang wieder umzudrehen und das Ganze zu vergessen. Stattdessen machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und sie trat ein, nicht in der Lage ein Wort an den Mann zu richten.

In einem kleinen Raum, der nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt war, nahmen sie Platz. Unsicher blickte Valeria sich um, ein weiterer Mann hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, ohne sich jedoch vorzustellen. Auch den Namen von dem Mann, der sie begrüßt hatte, erfuhr sie nicht. „Was für Arbeit genau vermitteln Sie überhaupt?", fragte sie nun gerade heraus, obwohl sie nicht auf eine Antwort hoffte. „Darüber können wir später noch sprechen. Zunächst würden wir gerne herausfinden, ob Sie überhaupt für den Job qualifiziert sind.", der Mann, welcher nicht so unnatürlich wirkte wie der, der sie hereingelassen hatte, breitete ein paar Spielkarten vor sich aus, jedoch umgedreht, dass sie die Zahl und Farben nicht erkennen konnte. „Wir suchen Menschen mit ausgezeichneter… Menschenkenntnis.", er hatte gestockt, als hätte er ein anderes Wort gesucht und sich doch für dieses entschieden, obgleich es ihm nicht ganz passte. „Ich halte gleich ein paar Karten hoch und Sie sollen anhand meiner Reaktion erraten, welche Karte ich in der Hand halte.", erklärte er routiniert, als hätte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht. Irritiert blickte Valeria den Mann vor ihr an und schien einen Moment darauf zu warten, dass er das Ganze als schlechten Witz enttarnte. Doch er blickte sie lediglich abwartend an. „Ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht, das ist völlig unmöglich. Was bitte soll das hier?", ihre Hände umklammerten die Stuhllehne und sie war kurz davor aufzuspringen. „Ich bitte Sie nur es zu versuchen. Konzentrieren Sie sich einen Moment auf die Karte und dann auf mich. Vielleicht stellen Sie ja fest, dass es Ihnen leicht fällt meine Gedanken zu lesen." Ungläubig starrte sie den Mann an und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. „Ihre Gedanken lesen? Sind Sie verrückt? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Wieso sollte ich so etwas können?", ohne es zu bemerkten war sie nun tatsächlich aufgestanden, klammerte sich jedoch noch immer an dem Stuhl fest. Der Mann schaute sie noch immer abwartend an und hob eine der Karten, auf welche er nur einen kurzen Blick warf, ehe er sich wieder an Valeria wandte. „Das Angebot steht noch immer. Wir versprechen Ihnen angenehme Arbeit für einen guten Lohn und eine Unterkunft, in der es Ihnen an nichts mangeln wird. Glauben Sie denn wir wissen nicht, dass Sie hier nichts mehr hält? Sie haben keine Arbeit hier, keine Familie und kaum Freunde. Wir versprechen Ihnen ein besseres Leben. Sie müssen es nur versuchen.", die Tonlage des Mannes veränderte sich kaum. Der ältere Herr, der sie begrüßt hatte, saß nur dümmlich grinsend neben ihm und gab ab und zu einen glucksenden Laut von sich, als würde er die Situation besonders komisch finden. Langsam sank sie wieder in den Stuhl zurück. Sie war hin und hergerissen. Der Mann hatte Recht mit dem, was er sagte. Doch sie wollte Antworten! Was sollte sie tun und warum? Waren diese Männer wirklich auf der Suche nach psychisch begabten Menschen? Sie schienen das vollkommen ernst zu meinen, was ihr nur noch mehr Angst machte. Konnte sie einfach so gehen? Würden sie ihr folgen? Würden sie sie in Ruhe lassen? Vermutlich nicht. Valeria versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, erwiderte den Blick des Mannes und versuchte irgendwie schlau aus der Situation zu werden, als sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. „Karo fünf…", murmelte sie unbewusst und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breit. Er legte die Karte weg und hob die nächste. „Kreuz zehn." Die nächste. „Herz vier." Die nächste. Sie stockte. „Der Joker…", erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund und sprang vom Stuhl, welcher ins Wanken geriet und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. „W-was soll das!? Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?", hastig tat sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fiel dabei beinahe über den Stuhl. Der ältere Mann im grünen Anzug sprang ebenfalls auf und versuchte ihren Arm über den Tisch hinweg zu ergreifen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Der andere Mann bewegte sich nicht, sondern grinste nur zufrieden vor sich hin. Offensichtlich hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Panisch war Valeria aus dem Zimmer gestolpert und rannte zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes, der Mann deutlich hörbar hinter ihr.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, dass sie das Gebäude nicht verlassen konnte und in einer Falle steckte. Doch sie ließ sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnen. Hastig schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und hoffte sich so ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung holen zu können. Doch der Mann war schnell, viel zu schnell. Panisch warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Der Mann war näher als sie gedacht hatte und schaffte es eine Strähne ihres Haares zu ergreifen und sie zu Boden zu reißen. Valeria gab einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut von sich und schlug wild um sich. Sie riss die Augen auf, starrte ihrem Angreifer entgegen und wurde von Wut gepackt. „Lass mich los!", schrie sie wutverzerrt und für einen Moment hielt der Mann inne. Sein Ausdruck wurde leer und ziellos. Valeria nutzte den Moment und stieß ihn von sich. Hastig sprang sie wieder auf ihre Füße und rannte davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.


	4. Kapitel IV - Ka

**Kapitel IV - Ka**

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Selbst in ihrer Wohnung fühlte sie sich beobachtet und verfolgt. Die Männer hatten sie hier nicht gefunden und sie war auch keinem von ‚ihnen' mehr begegnet. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht einfach aufhören würden. Was war nur geschehen? Valeria hatte mit Leichtigkeit die Gedanken des Mannes lesen können. Kaum hatte er sie gedacht hörte sie auch schon seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. War das alles nur ein Trick gewesen? Doch wie hätten sie diese Stimme inszenieren sollen? Valeria war am Ende. War das der Grund für ihre Kopfschmerzen? Das Jucken ihrer Augen? Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf? Hatte sie Fähigkeiten entwickelt, von denen sie vorher noch nichts gewusst hatte? So etwas war doch nicht möglich. Niemand konnte Gedanken lesen! Andererseits hatte der Mann tatsächlich von ihm abgelassen, als sie es ihm befohlen hatte. Gehörte das auch zu ihren Fähigkeiten? Konnte sie Menschen – oder was auch immer das für Wesen waren – beeinflussen? Warum sollte sie so etwas können? Tausend Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und sie wusste keine Antwort darauf. Irgendetwas ging vor sich und sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig allein und verlassen. Niemand, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte, niemand der ihr erklären konnte, was mit ihr geschah.

Verzweifelt hatte sie sich an die Wand gekauert, der Wohnungstür gegenüber und eines der großen Küchenmesser in der Hand, die sie im letzten Jahr mit der Absicht mehr zu kochen gekauft hatte. Es war beinahe unbenutzt. Sie hatte ihre Arme um die Knie geschlungen, den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet, als erwarte sie, dass jeden Moment einer dieser Männer im gelben Mantel hier reinplatzen würde. Doch es geschah nichts. Seit Stunden saß sie bereits hier und es regte sich nichts. Keine Geräusche auf dem Hausflur, kein Klingeln an der Tür, nichts. Sollte sie jetzt auf ewig hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass sie sie holen kamen?

Zwei weitere Stunden verbrachte Valeria damit auf die Tür zu starren, bis ihr die Augen wehtaten, ehe sie sich wieder erhob. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen und schmerzten beim Aufstehen. Müde schleppte sie sich in die Küche und legte das Messer zurück. Diese Männer beherrschten sicherlich nicht nur irgendwelche Taschenspielertricks und das war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas taten. Ein Messer würde ihr da nicht weiterhelfen, so viel war sicher. Resigniert stützte sie sich an der Küchentheke ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um die aufkommende Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Sollten sie kommen! Sie würden sie nicht töten, denn offensichtlich schienen sie sie für irgendetwas zu brauchen. Doch so einfach würde Valeria sich nicht geschlagen geben. Aber sie wollte Antworten und die konnte sie nur bekommen, wenn sie nicht davonlief. Sie wollte wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Die Dunkelhaarige stieß ein leises Schnauben aus, wandte sich ruckartig um und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Mann hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte nichts was sie hier fest hielt. Sie hatte keine Arbeit, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie sich hier nicht mehr zu Hause gefühlt. Wenn die Begegnung mit den seltsamen Männern auch nur eine winzige Chance bot, dass sie sich wieder lebendig fühlte, ein Ziel hatte, dann musste sie diese Chance nutzen. Es war als würde sie etwas ziehen. Etwas unsichtbares, wie der Wind. Etwas, das sie bald als _ka_ kennen würde…


	5. Kapitel V - Die Falle

**Kapitel V - Die Falle**

Valeria hatte sich umgezogen und hatte mit einer enormen Wut im Bauch – wo zuvor Angst und Verzweiflung geherrscht hatten - ihre Wohnung verlassen. Sie war wütend darüber, dass sie nicht stärker gewesen war und darüber, dass man sie einfach so im Dunkeln ließ. Ohne Antworten würde sie niemandem irgendwo hin folgen. Sie wollte wissen, was es mit ihren Fähigkeiten auf sich hatte und warum die Männer sie nutzen wollten. Sie konnte nicht einfach davonlaufen, dafür war der Sog, der sie in ihre Richtung zog einfach zu stark. Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst. Nicht einmal drehte sie sich auf dem Weg um, auch nicht als sie an den Himmel und Hölle Kästchen vorbeilief, nicht bei den Flugblättern, die an die Laternen geheftet waren. Als würde sie von etwas geleitet werden, was sie stark machte und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Gefühl anhielt. Auch wenn sie es nicht wissen konnte, so schien ihr doch irgendetwas zu sagen, wo sie Antworten bekommen würde. Die Frage war nur, wer ihr diese Antworten geben würde und zu welchem Preis.

Schließlich blieb Valeria stehen. Ihr Blick heftete an der Tür der Bar, in welcher sie vor einer Zeit dem Mann im gelben Mantel und Walter begegnet war. Es kam ihr beinahe wie eine Ewigkeit her, obgleich es nicht mehr als zwei Wochen gewesen sein konnte. Dennoch schien ihre Erinnerung sie zu trügen. Ein Pärchen lief an ihr vorbei und betrat die Bar, wodurch sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und den beiden folgte. Sie war keinem der seltsamen Männer (oder Frauen) begegnet. Nicht einem einzigen, obwohl sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Vielleicht verfolgten sie nun eine andere Taktik. Auch in der Bar saß niemand von ihnen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie wusste hier richtig zu sein. Derselbe Barmann stand hinter der Theke, schien sie jedoch nicht wiederzuerkennen, zumindest sagte das sein Blick. Valeria bestellte sich einen Wein und setzte sich schließlich in die Ecke, in welcher der Mann im gelben Mantel gesessen hatte.

Kritisch beobachtete sie die Gäste. Es war voll in der Bar und die Musik spielte lauter als das letzte Mal. Valeria war erstaunt, wie viele Menschen in diese Bar passten und es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als kannte sich hier jeder einzelne. Wenn sie so eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft waren, dann war es umso erstaunlicher, dass niemand von ihnen auf sie achtete oder den Mann im gelben Mantel beachtet hatte. Sie hätten erkennen müssen, dass sie nicht hierher gehörten. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich aber auch. Nur weil sie sich unterhielten, mussten sie einander nicht gut kennen. Ein ungewöhnlicher Gedanke für sie, war sie doch nie mit einem Fremden ins Gespräch gekommen, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie kaum Freunde in der Stadt gefunden hatte. Das Leben war einfacher gewesen, da wo sie hergekommen war. Eine viel kleinere Stadt in der nicht so viele Menschen lebten. Dennoch hatte es sie nie wieder dort hingezogen. Der Kontakt zu ihren Eltern war kaum noch vorhanden und ihre restliche Familie war weit verstreut. Alle hatte es sie an andere Orte gezogen, auf der Suche nach ihrem großen Glück, der Erfüllung und dem Sinn des Lebens. Valeria hatte nie danach gesucht, befürchtete sie doch, dass die letztendliche Antwort sie enttäuschen würde, wenn es sie denn gab.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Valeria." Die plötzliche Anwesenheit Walters ließ sie zusammenzucken. Innerlich fluchte sie, hatte sie doch keine Angst zeigen wollen. Mit zögernder Langsamkeit wandte sie sich zu ihm um, wie um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht verschwand, wenn sie sich zu hastig umdrehte. Als sie sein kaltes Lächeln erblickte machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit, die sie verwirrte. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass der Mann in Schwarz gefährlicher sein musste als die seltsamen Männer. Dass sie die Männer in den Griff bekommen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch er? Würde er sich von ihrer Fähigkeit, die sie nicht einmal unter Kontrolle hatte beirren lassen? Sie war sich sicher, dass die Antwort ‚nein' lautete und doch war sie erleichtert. Sie war geblendet von seiner einnehmenden Ausstrahlung und der Art und Weise, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Ein heißkalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. „Sie haben also dich geschickt?", fragte Valeria und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu einigen der anderen Leute in der Nähe herüber, wie um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Eine junge Frau hatte zu ihnen herübergesehen, nur kurz, doch sie schien auch Walter für einen Moment fixiert zu haben, was zumindest bedeutete, dass auch andere ihn sehen konnten. Der Mann in Schwarz lachte ein humorloses Lachen. „Niemand schickt mich. Diese hässlichen Ratten haben mir gar nichts zu befehlen. Aber dennoch bin ich ihretwegen hier.", erwiderte er und ließ seinen Blick nun ebenfalls durch den Raum schweifen. Valeria musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang von der Seite und vergaß die Worte auszusprechen, welche ihr bereits auf der Zunge lagen. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Eine absurde Feststellung, wenn man bedachte, dass sie einander vor nicht allzu langer Zeit begegnet waren. Dennoch musste Valeria daran denken. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Nicht ein bisschen. Es war ihr unmöglich in seine Gedanken einzudringen, was sie kein bisschen verwunderte.

„Sind diese…", sie wusste kein richtiges Wort für die Männer und stockte. „Can toi.", half Walter ihr auf die Sprünge, ohne seinen Blick wieder auf sie zu richten. Suchte er etwas? Oder wartete er. „Sind diese… can toi… dafür verantwortlich, was mit mir passiert? Das ich langsam verrückt werde und offensichtlich Gedanken lesen kann?", fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, damit man ihr Gespräch nicht verfolgen konnte. Nun sah er sie wieder an und Valeria rückte unmerklich ein Stück von ihm zurück. „Du spürst ihre Anwesenheit, das macht dich vermutlich verrückt. Aber deine anderen Fähigkeiten hattest du schon vorher. Vielleicht hast du sie vorher nur nicht bemerkt. Deshalb haben sie dich kontaktiert. Das war kein Zufall.", Walter machte sich keine Mühe leise zu sprechen. Wenn jemand gewollt hätte, hätte er alles mithören können. „Was wollen die von mir?", fragte Valeria weiter und fühlte sich immer beklemmter. „Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Noch nicht." Das war nicht die Antwort, die sie sich erhofft hatte. „Und was hast du mit alldem zu tun? Wenn sie dir doch nichts zu befehlen haben, warum hilfst du ihnen dann?", wieder zwang die Anspannung sie die Luft anzuhalten. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verformte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Sagen wir einfach, ich wüsste gerne wie es weitergeht. Die scheinen ernsthaftes Interesse an dir zu haben und habe gerne alles im Auge." Valeria starrte ihn wortlos an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich diene also deiner Unterhaltung? Was interessiert es dich, was sie mit mir anstellen.", die Wut kochte wieder in ihr auf. Was dachte dieser Kerl eigentlich wer er war? Am liebsten hätte sie ihm dieses charmante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt und wäre gegangen. Doch sie hatte schließlich Antworten gewollt und hier saß er, bereit ihr die Antworten zu geben, die er ihr geben konnte. Wenn er denn die Wahrheit sprach. „Ich habe das ein oder andere Mal aus den Augen verloren, was ich besser hätte beobachten sollen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich wieder einen Fehler mache. Du könntest ihnen nützlich sein. Oder aber du könntest mir nützlich sein.", ohne es zu bemerken war er ihr näher gekommen. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Vielleicht existierte sie auch nur in ihrem Kopf, sie wusste es nicht. Sie spürte, wie er in ihre Gedanken eindrang, ließ es jedoch bereitwillig zu, war dort doch gerade nichts weiter als Leere vorzufinden. Ihre Wut hatte sich so schnell verflüchtigt, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen hatte sich ein fast Übelkeit erregendes Kribbeln in ihr ausgebreitet. Valeria spürte wie seine Finger sich zu ihrer Schläfe hoben und sanft darüber strichen. Hitze entstand unter seinen Fingern und rote Linien wurden sichtbar, welche zuvor unsichtbar gewesen waren. „Du trägst mein Zeichen. Ich finde dich überall, egal was sie mit dir machen, wo sie dich hinbringen. Und ich werde dich beobachten, solange es mir nützt.", seine samtene Stimme schnitt direkt durch ihren Geist. Sie wollte etwas sagen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie ihn an. War in dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen gefangen und konnte sich nicht daraus befreien. Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt. Er roch nach Sanddorn und nach etwas, was sie nicht zu benennen wusste. Plötzlich erschien ihr der Gedanke, dass sie ihm nützlich sein konnte nicht mehr absurd. Es war beinahe befreiend. Er war kein Beschützer und doch hatte das Wissen, dass er sie beobachten würde, etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie bei diesen Männern war, dann würde er sie von ihnen wegholen. Wenn sie ihm am anderen Ende der Welt nützlich war, dann würde er sie dort mit hinnehmen. Valeria wusste nicht, wer er war, _was_ er war, aber seine Nähe war zu berauschend, um sie aufzugeben. Vermutlich wusste er das. Er musste es wissen. Er war eine Falle und sie tappte wissentlich hinein, freudig, wenngleich sie sich dafür hasste. Doch wenn sie ihm nicht nützlich war? Was dann? Wie weit sollte sie ihm folgen, um das herauszufinden? Was würde dann mit ihr geschehen? „Du wirst auf dich gestellt sein. Aber du wirst ein ruhiges Leben haben, da, wo sie dich hinbringen. Vermutlich ein besseres, als in meiner Nähe.", er hatte in ihre Gedanken gesehen und er sprach die Wahrheit, das wusste sie. Sie hatte Antworten verlangt. Er gab ihr Antworten. Es war ihre Entscheidung, wie sie damit umging, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Er beeinflusste sie. Nicht durch irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, keine Hypnose. Aber er wusste, dass er einen Einfluss auf sie ausüben konnte. So hatte er schon immer seine Fäden gesponnen. Das war nichts, was sie wusste, aber vermutete. „Wer bist du?", fragte Valeria mit sanfter Stimme, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen. „Ein Magier. Ein Puppenspieler. Ein Diener. Das Chaos, das eine neue Welt einleitet.", und er sprach wahrhaftig.


End file.
